


LE BAISER

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Un manuscrit inachevé...Traduction de The Kiss by Patricia L. Ennis - DAX.





	LE BAISER

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395858) by Patricia L. Ennis - DAX. 



LE BAISER

Par Patricia L. Ennis - DAX  
(Deceased 10. Feb. 2014)  
Traduction : Fausta88

AVERTISSEMENT 1 :  
Cette histoire a été écrite sans le consentement ou la connaissance de MCA/Universal et n'est pas faite pour porter atteinte à de quelconques copyrights. Cette histoire est faite pour des lecteurs adultes de plus de 21 ans qui ne se sentent pas offensés par des scènes d'amour explicites entre deux femmes. Si vous n'avez pas 21 ans, merci de vous en aller. Si vous vivez dans un état qui interdit ce genre de choses, ne lisez pas plus loin et pensez sérieusement à déménager!

Cette histoire parle de la relation entre Xena et Gabrielle, telle que je la vois. Vous pouvez me faire part de votre opinion (en anglais uniquement) et j'adore avoir des échos, mais je ne lirai pas ou je ne répondrai pas aux lettres abusives ! Cela dit, merci et bonne lecture !

AVERTISSEMENT 2 :  
Xena et Gabrielle appartiennent à MCA, mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi.

Cette histoire décrit une scène d'amour entre deux adultes consentantes de plus de 18 ans. (Et quel âge ont-elles en fait ?) Si cela vous dérange, fermez ce fichier et effacez-le aussi vite que vous pouvez. Si vous vivez dans un état qui interdit ce genre de matériel, fichez le camp de là! Si vous avez moins de 21 ans… appelez-moi… (:D)

Bref, encore une petite chose… pour les femmes de Censuré.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maintenant, je la regarde tout le temps, prenant en compte ses mouvements comme s'ils étaient l'air dont j'ai besoin. Je la regarde quand ses cheveux volent autour de son visage et qu'elle les écarte si machinalement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas un nuage soyeux que je meure d'avoir sur ma joue.

Sa peau luit quand elle travaille, coupe le bois ou s'entraîne à l'épée et je sens mes paumes qui me démangent d'aller courir sur cette rosée.

Je la regarde quand elle chevauche, quand elle marche, quand elle combat. Je suis complètement droguée de son sourire et de la façon dont il transforme son visage. Ses yeux si bleus deviennent plus bleus, son visage si sérieux celui d'un enfant. Je ne lui ai jamais vu cette expression pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et pourtant, je sais que c'est juste mon cœur qui s'imagine ce qu'il veut voir, je le crois en tout cas.

Parfois, elle lève la tête et sourit, pour me montrer qu'elle sait que je la regarde, je me contente de lui faire un grand sourire et je regarde ailleurs, sa proximité devenant trop dure à supporter.

Je ne sais pas quand je suis tombée amoureuse, je sais seulement que je suis amoureuse. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me laisse la suivre, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, ce n'est même pas parce que c'est la créature la plus magnifique que j'aie jamais vue, les Dieux de l'Olympe inclus.

Je l'aime pour la personne qu'elle est, obscurité et lumière combinées. Je l'aime pour les choses qu'elle fait, pour rattraper de ses fautes.

Et je l'aime parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je peux jurer que j'ai essayé. Jusqu'à ce que je sois habituée à cette démangeaison douce amère que ses mains causent quand elle me touche à l'improviste. Jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à ses yeux transperçant mon cœur. Je ne suis toujours pas habituée à ce que me fait son sourire... je ne pense pas que je le serai jamais.

Cette nuit, elle a stoppé pour faire le camp de bonne heure, alors que le soleil ne faisait qu'effleurer le sommet de la montagne. Pourquoi ? Elle ne l'a pas dit et je ne l'ai pas demandé. J'étais heureuse d'être assise près du feu et de tisser des histoires pendant qu'elle mangeait. Une fois ou deux, elle a éclaté de rire et j'ai su que je passerais volontiers ma vie à entendre ce rire tous les jours.

 

En ce moment, je suis allongée sur ma couverture, la lune et les étoiles au-dessus de moi, je la regarde affûter son épée à la lumière mourante du feu. Son armure est posée à côté, ses vêtements de cuir accrochés pour sécher. Elle est assise bien droite et en même temps chaleureuse, un maintien fier,. Ses cheveux châtains, relâchés sur ses épaules, flottant doucement au vent. Ses yeux sont absorbés par le métal et les miens par son visage.

Avec un courage à couper le souffle, mes yeux plongent vers le bas, glissent sur sa peau bronzée et ferme, pour reposer sur le creux de sa gorge, si délicate pour une femme si robuste. Puis toujours plus loin, une pause sur ses seins, avant de tomber sur ses jambes repliées gracieusement sous elle.

Je n'ai pas remarqué quand le mouvement a stoppé, le son ne m'a pas manqué. Ce n'était pas sa tranquillité qui m'a fait prendre conscience d'elle.

C'était le bleu qui marquait ma peau de sa brûlure.

J'aurais mieux fait de regarder partout ailleurs, sauf dans ses yeux. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle verrait exactement ce qui hantait mon âme. Ou plus exactement qui. J'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû arrêter, mais je n'ai fait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ses yeux étaient sombres sous la lune, les seuls éclairs fins de couleurs que j'étais venue à aimer. Je retins ma respiration quand elle ne sourit pas, ne rit pas et ne regarda pas ailleurs. Je la sentis s'accélérer quand je vis mes propres yeux réfléchis dans les siens.

Elle se leva si lentement avant de se rapprocher, comme si elle voulait me laisser le temps de fuir.

En vérité, si j'avais eu le choix, je l'aurais probablement fait, ma réaction était si intense que je la craignais plus qu'aucune autre créature. Mais le désir absorbait la peur en moi, coulait dans mes veines comme du vif-argent et enveloppait mon cœur.

Elle s'arrêta à quelque distance, ses mains ôtèrent sa chemise de sa peau. Je tombai à terre et elle me regarda avec quelque chose dans ses yeux que je n'y avais jamais vu auparavant.

Du désir... de l'espoir... et de la peur...

Je me mis à genoux et enlevai ma chemise, sa main luttant avec la mienne sur le cuir de ma taille. J'étais à genoux, là, tremblante comme un veau, quand de douces mains firent glisser l'habit de mes hanches. Pendant un instant, nous restâmes simplement comme ça, deux femmes nues, à genoux dans l'herbe. Je vis ses épaules trembler légèrement et je me penchais en avant, en fermant les yeux.

Je respirais avec difficulté avant même qu'elle ne me touche, l'impatience parcourait mon corps. Je n'étais pas préparée à sa gentillesse. La timidité de sa main quand elle glissa contre ma joue. J'en traçais le dos du bout de mes doigts quand elle tourna ma tête sur le côté.

D'abord, il n'y eut qu'un souffle, une chaleur sur ma joue. Puis une douceur qui me fit frémir quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma bouche. Juste une caresse, tout d'abord légère, une caresse de sa joue qui s'attarde sur la mienne, avant qu'elle ne se retire...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Xena prit une profonde respiration et reposa le parchemin, sa mâchoire encore ouverte, seule indication de la surprise qu'elle ressentait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol où Gabrielle dormait, s'assurant qu'elle était vraiment endormie, avant de rapprocher les fontes. Elle n'avait pas voulu lire ces passages, écrits si précautionneusement de la main parfaite de la barde, ils n'avaient été qu'un obstacle entre elle et la viande séchée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait déroulé... Mais maintenant, il était fini et elle avait besoin de lire la suite. Elle avait besoin de savoir où le cœur de Gabrielle l'avait mené, et si elle osait espérer...

Sa recherche ne donna rien. Il n'y en avait qu'un. Elle le lit à nouveau, puis une fois encore, essayant de faire cesser le martèlement de son cœur.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée, Gabrielle ?" murmura-t-elle, son cœur brûlant de réveiller la jeune femme et de le lui demander.

Elle alla tranquillement s'asseoir à côté d'elle, repoussant la chevelure douce sur son genou. Elle étudia le visage paisible de la jeune femme, caressant du doigt sa mâchoire et soudain, elle comprit.

Gabrielle s'était arrêtée parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui venait ensuite.

Xena resta ainsi assise un long moment, ses yeux caressant la silhouette de la jeune femme. Elle savait que par de chaudes nuits comme celle-là, Gabrielle portait pour dormir sa chemise et rien d'autre. Un sourire lent et sensuel apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle faisait passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête.

Lentement pour ne pas la réveiller, elle glissa près de la couverture de la barde, allongeant son corps le long du dos de Gabrielle. La plus jeune des deux femmes bougea et Xena se figea, le cœur dans la gorge. Après quelques instants, ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent et la guerrière pressa toute la longueur de son corps contre la barde endormie, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant de combien sa jambe dépassait les pieds de la jeune femme.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, et Xena se demanda si elle n'allait pas simplement continuer à dormir. Elle passa un bras sur l'estomac de Gabrielle, sa paume toute proche de la base de sa poitrine, et sourit quand la respiration de la barde devint plus saccadée, que sa gorge lâcha un soupir qui lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

"Xena ?" murmura-t-elle, la voix à peine audible. Dans cet unique mot, la guerrière reconnut tout ce qui lui avait manqué. Elle avait entendu son nom dit de cette façon tant de fois auparavant, et encore elle regretta l'absence de passion, de désir… l'amour qu'il contenait.

Elle enfouit ses lèvres dans la chevelure blond vénitien, ses mains couraient le long du dos de Gabrielle, remontant sa chemise avec elles. "Oui, Gabrielle ?"

"Que… que fais-tu ?"

Xena ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de se presser plus près encore, ses seins frottant contre le milieu du dos de Gabrielle. "Hmmm ?"

"Oh…" Le dos de Gabrielle s'arqua, sa main se tendit derrière elle où elle resta timidement contre la cuisse de Xena. Quand elle essaya de retirer sa main, poussée par la timidité, Xena fit un mouvement et la couvrit de la sienne. Elle abaissa ses lèvres sur la gorge de la barde, mordillant légèrement contre la peau et laissant de petites marques dans son sillage.

"Oh…" Le mot était bien plus doux cette fois-ci, juste un souffle perdu dans l'air de la nuit. Gabrielle se retourna et plongea dans les yeux assombris par la passion. Elle tendit une main avec lenteur et toucha les lèvres de la guerrière. "Est-ce que c'est réel ?" murmura-t-elle. "Non… ne me dis pas, je ne veux pas savoir si ça ne l'est pas."

"C'est réel, Gabrielle." Elle prit la main de la barde et la plaça contre son torse de telle façon qu'elle puisse sentir les battements sauvages de son cœur. "Je suis réelle."

Gabrielle sourit, son visage se crispa légèrement tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. "Grâce aux dieux. Je ne savais que faire... Je pensais que je devenais stupide. Rien qu'une idiote petite fille de ferme, que pourrait vouloir faire une femme comme toi avec une fille comme moi ?"

Xena se remit à genoux, se souvenant de ce qu'avait écrit Gabrielle. Elle emmena la barde avec elle, tendant la main pour lui prendre gentiment le menton alors que la lune tombait sur elles et baignait leurs chevelures d'une lueur éthérée. "Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir faire avec toi ?" Xena rit tandis que sa voix rententissait. "Oh, Gabrielle. Tu es aussi responsable de qui je suis que n'importe qui... y compris moi. Tu es mes yeux qui s'étonnent, tu es la pureté de mon cœur. Ce n'est pas ce que je pourrais vouloir faire avec toi qui me terrifie. C'est ce que je ferais sans toi."

Gabrielle sourit, la joie s'engouffrant à travers son cœur "Je t'aime," murmura-t-elle. "Je t'ai toujours aimée... Ca m'a juste pris un peu de temps à le réaliser."

Xena hocha la tête. "Je t'aime aussi."

Lentement, si lentement que leurs deux cœurs en étaient douloureux, Xena se rapprocha. Gabrielle ferma les yeux quand le visage de la guerrière ne fut plus qu'à quelques pouces du sien. Elle commença à trembler quand elle sentit des lèvres douces au coin de sa bouche. Elles ne restèrent immobiles qu'un instant avant de venir couvrir sa bouche entièrement. Elle écarta les lèvres sans qu'il lui soit demandé, permettant à Xena d'en goûter la profondeur avec sa langue. Elle la trouva douce... si douce.

Xena grogna, faisant glisser ses mains sur la peau souple et ferme et elle les referma sur les fesses de Gabrielle. D'une secousse, elle tomba sur le dos, amenant la barde sur elle.

Gabrielle ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Son corps tout entier fourmillait partout où sa peau touchait Xena, se délectant de la perfection de la douceur sur de la douceur. Elle avait été tenue, attrapée et caressée par des hommes (Ce qui amenait généralement leur perte de connaissance dès que Xena s'en rendait compte.) et même tenue par les bras amoureux de Talas et Perdicus, mais rien n'avait jamais été comme cela. Cette faim insatiable pour la douceur exquise près d'elle. "Oui..." murmura-t-elle.

Avec un sourire, Xena roula à nouveau, coinçant la barde sous elle. Elle la fixa droit dans les yeux un instant, se perdant dans l'amour qu'elle y voyait, puis abaissa ses lèvres une fois de plus pour prendre possession de sa bouche. Avec une patience à peine contrôlée, elle glissa ses hanches entre les jambes de Gabrielle, grognant quand elle sentit des poils humides contre son estomac. Elle sonna un petit coup de langue sur un téton avant de refermer sa bouche complètement sur lui.

"Déesse..." gémit Gabrielle.

"Oui, tu es une déesse." La main gauche de Xena alla se placer sur l'autre sein de Gabrielle alors que sa bouche festoyait. Elle alterna de l'un à l'autre alors que la barde gigotait sous elle. Chaque soupir la poussait plus loin, chaque gémissement dévorait son cœur. Elle se mit sur le côté et se redressa sur un bras, permettant au clair de lune et à l'air frais de toucher l'abdomen dur de Gabrielle.

"Non... Où vas-tu ?" La barde ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

"Chhht." Xena plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui permettre de descendre le long de sa gorge. Il parcourut la vallée entre ses seins, s'arrêtant un court moment au somment de chacun, courant doucement sur les bourgeons gonflés. Puis elle l'entraîna vers l'estomac de Gabrielle, suivant chaque muscle dur, chaque ligne. "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien tu étais magnifique ?" souffla Xena.

Gabrielle détourna le visage, cachant un sourire embarrassé. "Non." Elle fit courir ses doigts le long du bras de Xena. "Je ne pensais pas que tu avais remarqué... j'y ai... travaillé."

La guerrière secoua la tête, se penchant pour embrasser les muscles autour du nombril.

"Gabrielle, tu étais belle avant. Tu es belle maintenant. Ce n'est pas eux qui te rendent de cette façon." Elle écarta ses doigts sur les muscles de l'abdomen. "C'est ton cœur, ton sourire… oh, déesse… tes yeux." Elle déglutit. "Tu ne pensais pas que je l'avais remarqué ? Je l'ai remarqué tous les jours de l'année dernière. Mais je pensais toujours, c'est une toute jeune fille… qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait avec une vieille seigneur de guerre comme toi… qui a tant à rattraper…" Gabrielle commença à parler mais Xena la réduisit au silence d'un baiser. "Je sais… maintenant. Quand j'ai lu ce que tu as écrit… Je…" Elle bégaya. "Merci."

"Merci à TOI." Gabrielle s'assit et lui embrassa le cou. "Tu m'as laissée venir avec toi, tu m'as laissée partager l'aventure qu'est ta vie. Et tu m'as laissée t'aimer, même quand tu ne savais pas si je t'aimais ou pas. Tu m'as donné la seule personne de ma vie qui sera, je le sais, dans mon cœur juqu'à mon dernier jour."

Xena sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue et ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Sans un mot, elle repoussa Gabrielle sur le sol, remplaçant ses doigts par ses lèvres contre le ventre chaud de la barde. La passion et l'amour se joignirent en son cœur, le faisant s'emballer douloureusement alors qu'elle posait sa joue contre les boucles douces et humides. Elle y mit son nez, inspirant profondément tout en écartant les jambes de Gabrielle plus largement pour y intaller ses épaules. Avec une douceur qu'elle ne se savait pas posséder, elle plaça ses lèvres contre la chair de la barde, tremblant quand Gabrielle cria au-dessus d'elle.

"Dieux…"

La langue de Xena dansa, caressant ses grandes lèvres, le nectar de Gabrielle collait à sa bouche. "Douce." gémit-elle. "Tellement douce." Elle les sépara doucement, savourant les goûts et les textures près de sa bouche, ses oreilles savouraient les sons de la passion de Gabrielle. Le corps près d'elle se secoua quand elle trouva un point plus sensible à sa caresse. La langue de Xena poussa plus fort tandis qu'elle levait la main pour glisser deux doigts profondément à l'intérieur d'elle.

La tête de Gabrielle se renversa contre le sol, mais elle ne remarqua pas la douleur, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas été capable de voir quoi que ce soit des dernières minutes. C'était comme si tout son corps, tout son cœur était fixé sur la bouche contre elle et les doigts qui la caressait à l'intérieur. "Xena…" murmura-t-elle. "Oui…"

La guerrière continua, accélérant son rythme jusqu'à ce que sa bouche et ses doigts se meuvent à l'unisson ; ils se pressaient contre la chair sensible qu'ils caressaient si amoureusement. A chaque mouvement, elle sentait son propre plaisir grandir, son corps réfléchissant celui de Gabrielle, et elle sut qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais, qu'elle ne caresserait plus jamais un autre corps avec cette joie, en ressentant ce qu'elle ressentait à présent.

"Oh…" La voix de Gabrielle était plus puissante cette fois-ci et elle sut que la barde était proche du précipice. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour observer le corps devant elle et elle vit les abdos se tendre, ses mains plongeaient furieusement dans la terre à côté d'elle. Elle poussa une dernière fois, sa langue passant rapidement contre la douceur qu'elle adorait, et Gabrielle trembla violemment, son dos se souleva du sol avant de retomber à nouveau. Xena resta comme ça quelques minutes de plus à respirer dans son parfum jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le son des larmes et qu'elle remonte rapidement dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Gabrielle ?" Elle prit le visage de la barde dans ses mains, son estomac se tordit à la pensée qu'elle lui avait fait mal. "Parle moi."

"Rien." Gabrielle sourit. "Rien du tout. C'était merveilleux… C'est simplement mon cœur qui me fait mal… C'est tout… Je n'aurais jamais cru…"

Xena hocha la tête, la pressant plus contre elle. "Je sais ce que tu veux dire. dit-elle doucement, ses lèvres goûtaient la courbe de son oreille. "Je t'aime, Gabrielle."

"Je t'aime aussi." Elle repoussa Xena et allongea son corps contre le sien. "Et je pense que c'est à mon tour de te rendre la pareille…"

Fin…

\---------  


 

*******

Ecrit par DAX - Patricia L Ennis : Jadzia7627@aol.com

 

Traduit par Fausta88

Le 8 février 2000, Paris.


End file.
